


光

by twosetE



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Eddy, Brainwashing, M/M, Manipulation, NSFW, Out of Character, Top!Brett, 精神控制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetE/pseuds/twosetE
Summary: Eddy隐约觉得自己的生活不太对劲，他和他最好的朋友，他的恋人，他的伴侣，唯一可以讲话的人，他的主人，他的光，每时每刻都在一起，Eddy觉得很幸福。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. 音阶

**Author's Note:**

> 一个Brett绝对控制的丧病黑化au，不得已给小狗降了降智  
> 片段文学:)

I 音阶

Eddy向下换把不顺利，换把后的第一个音总是不准。

没关系的，Brett说，放松，呼吸，跟随你的绝对音准。

一二三，换把。体内敏感的那一点被狠狠的揉搓，Eddy的左手按在了弦上错误的位置。

还是不准，Brett温柔的说，不过没关系，我们只需要多练练。

一二三，换把。小臂切换的一瞬间，手腕突出的关节再次激烈的抖了一下，泪水涌上Eddy的眼眶，他鼻尖通红，拼命控制着自己不要让眼泪滴在小提琴上。

还是不准，Brett说，基本功不扎实的坏小孩需要惩罚，我们再来一次。

镜头前，猜错的人要拉音阶。

一二三，换把。明明没有任何东西顶住前列腺，Eddy还是感觉有一股电流支配了他的左手小臂，指尖不受控制。

对不起，我还没有热身，这是我今天第一个音阶。他试图通过镜头向另一个人求救。

Brett若无其事的笑了一下，拉的不坏。

Eddy再也拉不好音阶了。


	2. Busking

II Busking

Eddy怕黑，这不是一个秘密。Eddy认为这和他第一次被蘑菇噎到时，是和爸爸妈妈姐姐一起在外野营有关。从此，黑暗总是伴随着窒息而来。

好在他生活在城市里，霓虹招牌，琴房的顶灯，街角的路灯，床头的夜灯，他从未让自己真正陷入黑暗。亚裔小孩本来就很少夜游。

Brett提出他们一起通过busking完成Eddy世界巡演的梦想。

可是，可是，我们要睡在街上。Eddy瞪大的眼球中写满了恐惧。你知道的，不是别的什么娇气的理由，但我真的真的怕黑，cwc低下头嗫嚅道。

有我在，Brett捧起他的脸，逼迫他直视自己，我会保护你，而且，我们会睡在路灯下，我拉摇篮曲给你听。

busking的前三晚都很顺利，不是说他们睡的多好，但是至少有路灯驱散黑暗。第四晚，他们所在的街区停电了。

Eddy半夜惊醒，睁开眼睛，仿佛没有睁开眼睛。Brett，他哭喊，Brett你在哪里，Brett救我，救我。

黑暗从四面八方挤来，他拼命扩张喉管却无法呼吸，黑暗吞噬了他。

一双温暖的手扶住了他的下颌，掰开他掐住自己喉咙的手指。

Eddy我在，我在。Eddy感觉有轻吻落在他的额头，他的脸颊。

Brett的味道，丧失的视觉让听觉，嗅觉加倍敏感。

Brett，我喘不过气，帮帮我。Eddy泪流满面，他好怕。

Brett把他紧紧搂在怀里，Eddy鼻尖萦绕的全是Brett的味道。他可以呼吸了。

Brett的味道是安全的，他说话时温柔的语气和低沉的声音带着胸腔嗡嗡共鸣。Eddy听着Brett沉稳的心跳。

闭上眼睛，其实外面不暗的，路灯依然亮着呢。Brett的声音透过胸腔传入耳朵。他哼起了勃拉姆斯的摇篮曲。

Eddy抽噎着，像第一次经历夜晚的婴儿，迟疑着闭上了眼睛，然后，他渐渐看到了光。

原来他的身边从不是一片漆黑，有Brett在，有他的光在。


	3. 勃起

III 勃起

他们坐在一起录视频，为了看清屏幕上的演员假拉的哪一根弦，Brett突然凑近。他的味道钻入鼻腔，Eddy勃起了。

日日夜夜，他在Brett的味道中勃起，充血，射精，他的身体早已不受自己控制。

Brett的味道不是香水，更不是汗味，就是Brett皮肤上散发的，一种由内而外的，Brett的味道。

当他埋首于Brett腿间时，这味道最为浓郁，Eddy喜欢，他觉得安心。

他喜欢帮Brett口交，Brett的性器勃起后形状完美，血管纠结的茎干，干净的，倒三角型的头部，角度微微向上弯曲，当他从下向上看时，它笔挺，坚实，肉感，就像Brett。

他喜欢用舌头感受Brett的勃起，感受血液流动，感受它在口中时不时的跳动。他喜欢那些微咸的液体，那些微苦的液体，还有Brett仿佛从灵魂深处升起的低沉喘息。尽管双颊微酸，口水滴答，当Brett饱含爱意的从上而下注视着他，抚摸他卷曲的发顶，一切都值得。

他只要闻到Brett的味道就硬到滴水。Brett叫他小公狗，他欣然接受，他就是主人的小狗，哪个小狗不为主人疯狂呢。

但他射不出，没有Brett的允许，没有Brett注射在他体内的精液，他一滴也射不出。Brett早就把他的身体塑造成了Brett想要的样子，永远渴望，永远不满足。

Eddy一直对性懵懵懂懂，那些生理课的丑陋图片他提不起一丝兴趣，唯一记在心头的，是第一本绘本的图片：两只小熊抱在一起打滚儿，他们快乐。

Brett从零开始塑造他的身体，Eddy喜欢Brett，想让Brett开心，所以尽力完成Brett的每一个指令。他的乳头变得敏感，Brett指尖只要一个揉搓就会悄然挺立。他的腰一直很敏感，但如今这敏感被最大限度应用到了色情的抚摸，Brett反反复复的揉弄轻骚，让痒这种感觉变了味道。Eddy觉得痒，他会勃起。

Eddy眼底总是有一抹水光，那是Brett十分钟前还再欺负他的证据，他擦干了眼泪，却抹不去那留在眼底的痕迹。

Brett故意靠近屏幕，他知道，Eddy勃起了。他对Eddy身上的每一个毛孔都了如指掌，他抚摸过，品尝过，用精液覆盖过。他能闻出他的小狗发情的气味。Brett把笑意压在眼尾，继续吐槽女演员夸张的表演。

他的小狗悄悄从桌子底下勾住他的手，想引诱指节分明的手指，揉一揉小狗勃起的性器，虽然指标不治本，但小狗想要。

Brett抽回手整了整额发，若无其事的将视线从上到下扫过Eddy，Eddy撒娇的嘟起了嘴。他的小狗勃起了，他的小狗想要。


	4. 冰上火

IIII冰上火

他乖顺地趴在床上，身后的人用一只手轻轻按揉着他体内的琴弦，而他却始终紧绷着身体不敢移动。

放松，Brett说，我不会让你受伤。

命令让Eddy的身体在大脑回神之前就做出了反应，腰身渐渐变柔软，身后也变得稍稍松弛。

一声轻笑，一块圆圆的冰凉就顺着手指滑了进来，让层层叠叠的褶皱一下子冰凉变硬，身体内部从未感受过的寒气难以理解，于是他的头脑自作主张，将冒着白气的冰冷化成神经末梢的一串灼烧。

圆溜溜的冰球滑到手指尖，被两根手指捏着蹭过那个地方，让他在身体最隐秘的深处产生一种甜蜜的刺痛，眼前一片白亮。手指似乎是夹不紧一样让冰球在他体内滑来滑去，每碰到一处都会激起浑身上下的一阵颤抖。

夹住，不要掉出来。手指突然离开，圆滑的小球就这样留在了他的体内，冰冷让他的痛觉一片麻木，然而抑制不住流淌到大腿的微凉液体和身后越发变小的冰球让他倍感空虚。

求你……please……

于是他的好友笑着满足了他，火热碾进他的身体，冰块冻硬的地方被同样的硬物辗转而过，本来微凉的温度都变成了一团烈火，让那块还散着寒意硬块如同小球一般慢慢融化，火焰在体内燃烧，液体烫在床单上，浑身上下在Brett的抚摸中变得越来越敏感，Eddy越发支撑不住，意识恳求他保持清醒，而身体却不再听他的指挥。

睡吧。

当他再一次睁开眼睛，异样的饱足仍然在他身后没有消失。Brett的怀抱火热，如同他此时正鼓胀充实的内里。

没关系，困了就睡吧。

于是他在身下的饱足与火焰中陷入了安眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章credit to 友人c


End file.
